


dealing with grief.

by creamcaramel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Felileth Week (Fire Emblem), Felileth Week - Day 2, Loss, Reincarnation AU, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcaramel/pseuds/creamcaramel
Summary: [Felileth Week Day 2]prompts: loss, scars, reincarnation AUin this world, it seems like Byleth can never have good things forever.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	dealing with grief.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't like doing angst, i _had_ to include cats as a form of therapy ;;v;;  
> also i skipped tavern nights prompt because i'm not confident of portraying it correctly uhuh

Living without a parent has never been much more suffocating than now.

Especially with the deceased's fated one mourning over her death for quite a while, the now broken family never had the time to heal properly. Byleth hated it all. The world took her mother away from her – no, took her mother away from _them_. Her father had never been the same since the tragic accident, but when she thought of it… she was the same as well. The only consolation that she had to placate herself is that this time, she had more opportunities to know her beloved mother more, _to cherish her more in this world_. Memories of a faraway world was locked tight into her soul, as if it’s a gift from Sothis herself.

The accident was something completely unprecedented, Sitri Eisner was walking by the roadside up until a thief fleeing from the cops crashed onto her. At first, the thief was threatening her life, but… things went down badly. Thief pressed knife down too hard, pulled back his hand in his haste to flee when people started to crowd around, _eventually ending her life with the slit to the throat_. (He got caught by the authorities soon after.) She knew, it’s bad to grieve over her dear mother’s death for a long time. She knew, _yet she couldn’t move on_. Just like her father, though as the days go by, he’s looking considerably better than she is currently. He may never be the same, but he’s starting to face the reality.

Her close friends knows her better than anyone else could ever hope to, trying in their own way to let her free herself from immense grief with their aid. Edelgard offers condolences when she got wind of the news, but still treating her as she always did before. The younger woman meets up with her much more frequently though, the worry shown in her actions. Her stepbrother, Dimitri, paid for the funeral services, insisting that there’s not much he can do for her other than financially. Both Edelgard and Dimitri knew well the pain of loss, and eventually moved on to face the future. During Edelgard’s meetups, Dimitri will be there too occasionally, telling tales of what he has gone through when she was still recuperating from the loss. Sylvain’s tales of conquest, Ingrid’s discovery of new restaurants, Ashe’s newest book recommendations and even Dedue’s newest recipe of the week. Claude and his crew, the Golden Deer, visits Byleth’s place on alternating days. Byleth didn’t despise being around people, but her friends knew, it will be detrimental on herself if she keeps on isolating forever. The Golden Deer kept their visits short, bearing gifts, greeting her and Jeralt whenever they saw him, helping her out with some chores, and then parting with words to lighten her up.

Felix, on the other hand, has nothing to offer at all, except for his presence around her at almost all times. He too, retains the memories of a past where his brother and father died, though both are still alive and well in this world. The man could remember his grieving moments vividly – as vivid as the times where his love for Byleth surpasses his joy of training with her at all times. Remembering how she acted in those days, he’s hoping that his presence would keep her sane, not spiraling into the darkness.

 _It did_.

When she got better, finally seeing the light of the day, he brought her to a nearby park to oversee the world in its natural habitat – kids playing around, the birds singing happily and the cats loitering without any care in the world. Felix thought this would help her healing process, since he knew, even if she is better, sometimes there will be moments where the recounts of the event will send her spiraling once again. He grips her hand as they relaxed, sitting on a bench with a few cats surrounding them. Playing around with cats is quite a therapy, but Byleth’s first laugh after the incident makes his heart swell – even at the expense of his hand swiped by one of the cats they lovingly call Min (her idea, since it looks the smallest out of the bunch). Her ~~cute~~ laugh eventually subsides as she treats his ‘battle’ wound, Min smugly claiming his lap as a ‘reward’ for its ‘win’.

Byleth mentions on how in the distant past, it was her who had to comfort him after losing Rodrigue. The memories might be unimportant come future, but she’s glad that he stays by her side the same way she did in the past during their hard times. Her whisper of ‘ _Thank you’_ reminds him,

_I love her._

**Author's Note:**

> having the claw marks from cat(s) is still a battle scar, fight me-
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
